Black diaries
by CynbrouTL
Summary: Hello everyone! First, we want to clarify that we are two to write this story. If you know the famous TV show of Black mirror, you will love reading our stories, because it is a new version of i! But instead of the episodes, we used letters to denounce the bad sides of humans. Ps : Our work is inspired by some Shakespeare's plays: Storm and Cymbeline. Enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

_16th, August, 1600_

At my old age, I admit that it's ridiculous to keep a diary. But I guess now, there is no one left to laugh at me. The one who reads this, must surely ask why I'm saying that. Well, be patient, because I intend to write all my story before burying this book in the depths of the sand. And good luck for anyone who dares to find it.

First of all, my name is Prospero, known as the Duke of Milan. I don't think you're interested in my boring life in the kingdom, so let's start where the problems started, and where my life has changed forever.

I always knew that my dear brother Anthonio was frightfully jealous of me. Jealous of the magical powers that I possessed. Thanks to that, everyone admired me, especially women. It hadn't been difficult for me to find a wife, with whom I had a daughter, named Miranda... Anyway, let's stay on topic here. Twelve years ago, my brother made an irreparable error, he exiled and abandoned me on a desert island with my daughter, who at that time, was only three years old.

Luckily, my best friend, Gonzalo, felt sorry for me. Although he was the advisor of the king, he came regularly and secretly to the island to help us. He crossed the sea with a boat in charge of food, water and clothing. But of course, he brought me the most valuable books in my library. Thanks to the magic conferred on me by my books, I master the natural elements and the spirits. In the years that followed, I survived as best as I could, perfecting my magical powers. I discovered the trials of raising a child alone in the middle of nowhere. But above all, I was preparing a revenge. A horrible revenge.

To carry out my projects, I had created two supernatural beings. The first was Ariel, a positive spirit of the air and the breath of life. His existence was based on the performance of acts of kindness. He was able to resurrect absolutely everything. I admit to having created him to watch over my daughter, and I was afraid that she had fallen in love with him. In a second time, I created Caliban, a negative being symbolizing the earth, violence and death. I had made him more powerful than Ariel, and his ego was out of control. Luckily, I was more powerful than him, but I needed him in my plans, so I realized I couldn't destroy him.

Truth be told, as he grew up, Caliban became more and more resentful, and I didn't know the motives, making him even more uncontrollable. But unfortunately, far too concerned about my projects, I didn't pay attention to him.

At the end of about ten of years spent on the island, I managed to create a solution of attack. It was a book I called "The Book of Peace". Its power was limitless. But, there was a constraint. Whoever closes the book, will kill all living beings around him. I had commissioned Caliban to lure my brother Anthonio's ship to our island. I had imagined that once he saw the beauty of this book, he couldn't help but want to take it with him. He will probably want to close the book, and that is when my revenge will be fulfilled.

Only... I trusted the wrong person, and everything turned against me. As expected, Caliban used his charming powers to attract my worst enemy. In reality, Caliban wanted to appropriate the powers of the book. So he had waited for Anthonio, my daughter, Ariel and I were around him to close the book, with an unhealthy smile on his lips. But under the influence of anger I threw myself on him to pick up the book. Unfortunately, it was me who closed the book. Lightning struck the ground, and the four bodies around me evaporated.

Since that day, and still today, by all means, I try to get back my daughter, and even my brother, because if I learned a lesson, it's never to answer the evil by the evil, because revenge causes our own loss.


	2. Chapter 2

_1st, monday,2010_

Is the idiocy of humans big ? It was my philosophy's subject of yesterday. It made me think a lot about the world and the people around it. I liked doing this task because we talk too much about the nonsense of a kid, that we make tons of it, while those of the man are even bigger. We say of a child that he makes a mistake when he breaks a vase for example, or that he draws with a pen on the walls. He will be punished for what he did. But we do not talk enough about the man's nonsense. The difference between the stupidity of the man and that of the child is that the child's is an innocent gesture while that of the man is due to his recklessness. Leaving a baby on a parking lot in a car exposed to the sun or making bets for money with his friend is what makes me the most angry.

It reminds me of my uncle's story. My uncle was a man I did not appreciate too much. (I speak of him in the past because today he has disappeared from our lives for the last three years). It is true that he was a man who had escaped in life, at least until today. His family was poor and lived on the hook of society. But by marrying my aunt, it allowed him to find a decent job and climb up the social ladder. The marriage of my uncle and aunt was not approved by all. My grandfather did not want his first daughter Judith (my aunt so) to inquire about a stooge who spent all his nights tied up at the bar counters of the city. He tries to make her understand many times by small reflections: "Judith what will you do with your life with him if you are the only one to assume all the expenses, he does not have a penny in the pocket", "he has a bad reputation, you should be wary "" be careful "... But my aunt was already too in love to listen to her father and then it was not the time when fathers could choose the husband for their daughters. Judith then married Jonhattan only a few months after their initial meeting.

Before he met my aunt, Johnattan distributed leaflets to visit the Beauval Zoo in Paris. My aunt, who was working in the post office as a counselor, allowed him to post his resume to become a mailman; he was then promoted to international mail and obtained a permanent contract. His new position then led him to travel a lot. From Paris he went to London, from London he went to New York. He loved his new job and for nothing in the world he would have done something else.

One day, Johnattan left to solve a problem of mail passing in London from the Eurostar intercontinental train. Judith was languishing without him and he told her he was leaving for a few days but stayed there for more than two weeks. Before he returned home, Judith met a man who wanted to flirt with her. But she kept pushing him away thinking of Johnattan. One day when she was going to a nightclub with her friends, she met this man again. His name was Steeve, he was tall, blond, a little fat. He quickly got to know Judith's girlfriends and he stayed with them all night. He made them laugh. But that same evening, Judith drank a glass of vodka but had to be too dosed for her because then she no longer had control of herself. This man, Steeve, used a drug, (I believe it's called the rapist's drug) injected it into my aunt's glass, and then took advantage of her. I do not know if he raped her because she did not want to tell me, but I know he took pictures of him touching her breasts and things like that.

These photos quickly circulated on social networks, and my uncle saw them. On his return, a few days later, he left my aunt. She cried every day, sending her messages promising that she had never done anything with this Steeve and that this man had put drugs in his glass. But Johnattan was gone and we never saw him again.

A few years later, my aunt learned that during her trip to London, Johnattan had made friends and bet hundreds of euros with one of them (a man named Steeve), to try to flirt with his wife to test her fidelity.

Conclusion: The man is stupid and his stupidity always ends up hurting his relatives.


End file.
